Talk:Witches/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190622122628
Known witches Edit LEGENDARY MEDIAMASS Character Series Adam Conant The Secret Circle Amelia Blake The Secret Circle Angelique Collins Dark Shadows Anna-Leigh Leighton American Horror Story Antonia Gavilán de Logroño True Blood Billie Jenkins Charmed Bonnie Bennett The Vampire Diaries Callum The Secret Circle Cassie Blake The Secret Circle Chantal American Horror Story Charles Meade The Secret Circle Christy Jenkins Charmed Cordelia Foxx American Horror Story Dawn Chamberlain The Secret Circle Devon Buckley The Gates Diana Meade The Secret Circle Donna Gilchrist Being Human (US) Emily Bennett The Vampire Diaries Eva The Secret Circle Evelyn Poole Penny Dreadful Faye Chamberlain The Secret Circle Fiona Goode American Horror Story Hannah Stokes Dark Shadows Holly Cleary True Blood Jake Armstrong The Secret Circle Jane Blake The Secret Circle Jenny Calendar Buffy the Vampire Slayer Jesús Velásquez True Blood John Blackwell The Secret Circle Kate Meade The Secret Circle Katrina Crane Sleepy Hollow Lucinda Jessup Hammer House of Horror Madelaine Kolchak: The Night Stalker Marie Laveau American Horror Story Marnie Stonebrook True Blood Melinda Warren Charmed Melissa Glaser The Secret Circle Mia Mueller The Gates Misty Day American Horror Story Myrtle Snow American Horror Story Nan American Horror Story Nick Armstrong The Secret Circle Paige Matthews Charmed Patty Halliwell Charmed Peg Mueller The Gates Penny Halliwell Charmed Phoebe Halliwell Charmed Piper Halliwell Charmed Prue Halliwell Charmed Queenie American Horror Story Rowena MacLeod Supernatural Royce Armstrong The Secret Circle Sabrina Spellman Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Samantha Stephens Bewitched Sheila Bennett The Vampire Diaries Stevie Nicks American Horror Story Tracy Davis Supernatural Willow Rosenberg Buffy the Vampire Slayer Zoe Benson American Horror Story Under the pointy hat Edit Includes actors, voice actors and stunt performers who have played witches. Person Series Alexia Fast The Secret Circle Alyson Hannigan Buffy the Vampire Slayer Alyssa Milano Charmed Amy Aquino Being Human (US) Angela Bassett American Horror Story Antoinette Bower Star Trek Ashley Benson Supernatural Ashley Crow The Secret Circle Ashley Tisdale Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch Bianca Lawson The Vampire Diaries Britt Robertson The Secret Circle Britt McKillip Sabrina Secret's Life Chandra West The Gates Chris Zylka The Secret Circle Christine Ebersole American Horror Story Dana Gourrier American Horror Story Devyn Tyler The Gates Elizabeth Montgomery Bewitched Emily Hart Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Emily Holmes The Secret Circle Finola Hughes Charmed Fiona Shaw True Blood Frances Conroy American Horror Story Gabourey Sidibe American Horror Story Gail Bonney Star Trek Gale Harold The Secret Circle Helen McCrory Penny Dreadful Holly Marie Combs Charmed Jamie Brewer American Horror Story Jennifer Rhodes Charmed Jasmine Burke The Vampire Diaries Jasmine Guy The Vampire Diaries Jessica Lange American Horror Story Jessica Parker Kennedy The Secret Circle Joe Lando The Secret Circle John de Lancie The Secret Circle Kaley Cuoco Charmed Katerina Graham The Vampire Diaries Kevin Alejandro True Blood Lara Parker Dark Shadows; Kolchak: The Night Stalker Lauren Bowles True Blood Lily Rabe American Horror Story Lola Phillips American Horror Story Louis Hunter The Secret Circle Lysette Anthony Dark Shadows Katia Winter Sleepy Hollow Marnette Patterson Charmed Maryesther Denver Star Trek Melissa Joan Hart Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Michael Graziadei The Secret Circle Natasha Henstridge The Secret Circle Paola Turbay True Blood Patricia Quinn Hammer House of Horror Paula Laurence Dark Shadows Rhodie Cogan Star Trek Robia LaMorte Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rose McGowan Charmed Ruth Connell Supernatural Sarah Paulson American Horror Story Shannen Doherty Charmed Shelley Hennig The Secret Circle Stepfanie Kramer The Secret Circle Stevie Nicks American Horror Story Tabitha St. Germain Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch Taissa Farmiga American Horror Story Thomas Dekker The Secret Circle Tyler Layton Charmed Victoria Platt The Gates JENNIFER HALE/ALYSSA MILANO/ASHLEY TISDALE/Robbyn Kirsmee Notes Edit Rhodie Cogan is credited as First witch in the "Catspaw" episode of the original Star Trek. The link redirects to this page. Gail Bonney is credited as Second witch in the "Catspaw" episode of the original Star Trek. The link redirects to this page. Maryesther Denver is credited as Third witch in the "Catspaw" episode of the original Star Trek. The link redirects to this page.